


Heated Confessions

by Xantall_Farwood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Chara, Smoking, Swearing, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: Sans is lying, nervous and avoiding you. You need to find out what is wrong with your little blueberry friend.





	

The timers kept a steady beat clicking the seconds away. You knife fell in rhythm barley resting on the wooden cutting board before rising again. You smiled as your foot tapped and head bobbed with the sound of the music in the small kitchen. Sure it was humid with three pots boiling behind you and of course it was hot in the confined space but how could you complain. You loved cooking.

The pattern of peeling cutting and swiping into a container was a constant on Mondays. Things need to be prepped for the week and filled after the weekend. You were in the zone and speed came easily after years of practice. You twirled the knife as you pulled out a new bunch of celery. Catching the handle you tapped the blade as you set up the table. The very point of the knife rested for a moment on the board before you rolled the it slicing through the first bunch separating the root from the stalk. A smile crept across your face and you started the pattern over again.

“Hey, you with the face!”

The shout into the small room made you jump pulling the knife away from your other hand. Snapping your head to the side you spotted the only person in the restaurant that never used your name.

“The hell Maria?” You snarled glaring at the heavy set woman.

She let out a full bellied laugh and a wide warm smile settled on her pretty face. “You have a little cutie waiting for you.”

Confusion drifted across your mind as you set down your knife. “Little cutie?”

“Yeah.” She said with a deliberate nod before gesturing for you to follow her. Wiping your hands on you apron you followed the woman to the front.

It didn’t take you long to see who had come to visit. The restaurant was mostly empty this early in the morning save for the few regulars. Yet the familiar gray shirt and blue bandanna combo brought a smile to your face. He was reading over a menu shifting between feet. Maria was already beside him. She tapped on his shoulder and pointed in your direction. The energetic monster spun around with a wider than normal smile. You started to wave but faltered at the look of Sans. He seemed to be almost glowing. A feeling you hadn’t had in a while slipped down your spine, it felt almost dirty. That was strange.

“Hey buddy.” You said raising your hand to finish the wave trying to forget what you just felt.

“Human!” He shouted drawing the attention of everyone as he bounded towards you throwing the menu in the air. Maria grabbed at the flying menu making sure it didn’t hit anyone. You laughed as the short skeleton came to a stop just short of his normal pouncing hug. His glee changed to something nervous and he stood before you; eyes shifting down to his feet. You let out a small confused laugh.

“Sans?”

He looked up an intensive blue blush rushing across his cheeks twisting his hands in the hem of his shirt. Your smile faltered.

“Bud?” You asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He shivered and pulled away leaving your hand in the air. It felt like a punch in the stomach when he pulled away and at that moment fear sunk its teeth into your soul. “Sans, what’s wrong?”

Sans looked up at you almost embarrassed. “N…Nothing human I’m just excited to see you.” The blue orbs of his eyes looked at your hands and he grabbed one pulling it close wrapping both hands around it. The fear and embarrassment seemed to subside, at least for the moment. “We…we can’t watch movies tonight.” He gave you a hesitant smile.

“Oh why?”

Sans eyes widen as if he didn’t expect you to ask that. He looked to the right before speaking again. “Pappy said so.”

You cocked an eyebrow up looking at the skeleton before you. Setting a hand on your hip you leaned to the side. “Papyrus said I couldn’t come over?”

“Right.” He said nodding quickly.

You and Papyrus may not be best friends but he would never stop you from seeing Sans. The asshole knew how much Sans liked hanging around with you. So was Sans actually trying to lie to you? “Then come over to my place.” You added testing your growing theory.

“I…” He stumbled and seemed nervous again. “I can’t I’m grounded.”

You sigh. “Sans are you lying to me?”

He flinched back hands fleeing from yours to fumble around with the hem of his shirt. “O…of cou...course not. We just cannot hang out.” He turned and nearly bolted for the door almost taking Maria out in the process.

“What was that about?” She asked regaining her balance.

“I have no clue.” You say shrugging before heading back to the small kitchen. Unsure of what was wrong with your friend you tried to fight back on the feel of heat rising to your face. The mix of warm, a strange sweet scent and the slightest touch of something spicy cooking that had drifted off Sans had been a nice change from the kitchen. Yet it had been over powering and made the air thick leaving a feeling of longing in the pit of your stomach.

You took up your knife again after you washed your hands. What was wrong with him?

  
**)O(**

****

You had originally planned to head over to see Sans directly after work but due to someone not showing up you had to pull a double and were there well late into the night. Staggering down the hall of your apartment complex you yawn rubbing at your neck. You stopped and sighed to sort through your keys. Opening the old door you stopped dead seeing a blue screen casting the room in a creepy glow.

You were suddenly wide awake and fear clenched at your soul for the second time that day. The shadows moved in the light as you crept across the floor. You remembered turning off the television when you left. The sounds in and around your apartment seemed louder now that you were on edge. The water draining from the apartment upstairs echoed though the walls as the little girl from the apartment below started to cry.

You pressed your back against the wall keys fumbled to the ground as you reached around for the old baseball bat you kept near the door. Wrapping your calloused hands around the warn wood you raised it steading your breathing. Biting down on your fear and anxiety you flicked the light on first. In a swift move you rushed the couch keeping you back to the far wall away from the hall. Your face dropped as you found nothing but the lingering smell of something sweet. You grunted a low sigh letting the bat hit the floor. There was only one person you knew that always smelt sweet.

“Fucking Papyrus.” You groaned wiping a hand across your face. Swinging the bat up to rest on your shoulder you glare down at the mess of blankets, pillows and other random shit Papyrus had scavenged from your apartment most from your bedroom. “Asshole has his own house why does he need to use my place.” You grumble low and head towards the kitchen to grab a beer.

Dropping the bat back in its place you flip the switch and stop seeing a plate of tacos set on display on your counter. An overly flashy card sat next to the plate. “Sans.” You chuckle smiling but it falters when that feeling starts creeping up on you again. You shake it away and reach for a taco and the card. Munching away you grinned at the taste. Sans did have a way with cooking well now he did. Flipping open the card you scanned over the words.

_Human,  
I want to tell you I am sorry we could not watch movies tonight yet I the Marvelous Sans had come by to make you wonderful tacos. My lazy brother decided to stay home and sleep. Yet I know you had been looking forward to spending time with me I just hope these tacos would make the good beginnings of an apology. I know it will be hard but do not eat too many of my wonderful tacos. You cannot get sick. I, the Marvelous Sans will call you to reschedule our movie night._

Signed,

THE MARVELOUS SANS __

You grinned almost hearing his little Mwehehehe laugh near the end of the note. Rolling your eyes you snatched up another taco before moving the plate to the fridge trading it for a beer. Holding the taco in your mouth you twisted off the metal cap tossing it to the counter top. It clicked against the others landing in the stacked pile; you should really clean that. Finishing off the second taco you made your way towards your couch stopping to lock the front door. You slumped into the couch putting your feet on the small table and tipped the bottle back drinking nearly half. With a pleased sigh you set the bottle between your legs and let your head drop back closing your eyes.

You were almost in the realm of dreams when the words from the letter hit you and with that you were wide awake. Papyrus hadn’t come over with Sans. The taller brother hadn’t been the one to make the nest of your stuff. Opening your eyes you shifted your sight from the ceiling to the pillow and blankets. What the actual fuck was the little blueberry doing -- sleeping of all things -- in your apartment?

  
**)O(**

****

It wasn’t until Friday the following week that you had had enough. Sans wasn’t talking to you directly, he would leave notes or pass something along between Alphys or Papyrus. Yet somehow he was leaving you food in your apartment ever night and every night you would find a nest of your stuff on the couch. The worst was the fact that several of your shirts had gone missing. It was starting to annoy the crap out of you. So you had had enough with being avoided. Yet there on their front porch with the rain just starting to fall you felt a heaviness in your gut and a bite of cold fear.

Unaware of how long you were there it startled you when the door opened up to revile Papyrus.

“You look confused.” He said around his cigarette.

You looked up at the taller skeleton and swallowed your fear to stride by him. “Sans home?”

“He doesn’t want to see you.”

It felt like you had been slapped. Your chest hurt and the cold from before settled in your spine. Steeling your nerves to glance over your shoulder you shot the skeleton brother a cold glare. He hadn’t closed the door yet. Papyrus was just leaning against the door frame blowing smoke outside.

“I need to talk to him.”

“Tough.” He shrugged. “Not your choice.”

“I’m not giving you an option here, Papyrus.” You turned something brave and stupid rearing its head as you set him in a glare and crossed your arms. “I’m talking to Sans.”

He gave a smug laugh and pushed off the door frame walking towards you. “Kid, you really just want to piss me off.” He took the cigarette out from between his teeth blowing smoke in your face. “Don’t ya? He’s have a hard time with the situation he’s in and I should just dunk you for starting it.”

You cough waving your hand to clear the smoke. “Starting what?” The brave stupid thing inside your mind growled. “Sans has been acting weird for a week and I think he is taking my clothes.” Papyrus flinched back.

“Taking your…”

“Clothes, Papyrus! I’m missing like ten shirts and he keeps bringing me food but I never actually see him.” You flung your hands in the air and almost screamed the stress finally getting to you. Papyrus stood by watching as you started to pace. “Which means he’s been getting in and out of my apartment without me there.”

“In your apartment.”

You whirl around on the tall brother. “And he’s been gathering up my stuff and making a nest on my couch with it. It looks like he’s using it to sleep on.”

“A nest.”

You glare at the annoying skeleton brother. “Are you serious right, now? I’m telling you your brother is breaking the law and acting creepy and all you can do is act like a parrot.” Without thinking you give him a shove. Papyrus takes a step back. Between the information and your physical assault he is almost dazed. “The hell is wrong with you Papyrus?” When he doesn’t answer you go to shove him again yet he catches both your wrists in his one large hand above your head slamming you against the wall.

“You got your free shot for today.” He grumbles low setting you with a glare.

“Let go you’re hurting me.” You snap tring to pull lose.

“For your safety I’m gonna tell you to just go home.”

“My safety?”

“Look this isn’t something a human….”

“Pappy what’s going on?”

You both freeze at the voice. It was heavy with sleep and something else still you knew that voice anywhere and a shiver ran up your spine. There on the stairs was Sans a pair of baggy shorts and an oversized shirt. Yet what surprised you the most was your old red worn and torn/ tank top clutched tightly in his hand. That had been the first shirt missing.

“Sans go back to your room, bro.” Papyrus said slowly.

“Why?” He asked rubbing his eyes clearing out the sleep. The blue lights in his eyes seemed to be glowing brighter and as he came down closer it was clear that his magic was acting up. There were several spots flaring across under the clothing. It was then that he noticed you. “Pappy what are you doing to the human?!” He yelled coming down the steps in a rush leaving your shirt where it fell.

“Sans, stay away from her.” Papyrus said sticking out his other hand stopping his brother completely. Sans looked up confused.

“Hey he wants to talk to me. Let go!” You snapped struggling.

“You need to learn to be quite.” The taller brother hissed.

“You’re a jerk let me down!” You kicked out hitting his leg. Papyrus glared before slamming your back against the wall and you let out a pained whimper. Sans face twisted into a slight frown.

“Papyrus put her down!” He demanded glaring up at his brother.

The two of you stare down at the little muffin. That was until Papyrus dropped you. You hit the ground with a grunt and pulled you wrists in close to look at them. Sans was quickly by your side. He took one of your wrists and gently turned it over looking at them.

“Jerk.” You growl at the tall skeleton. He shrugs and walks over to the couch to drop down into the arm rest. You were ignoring Sans to glare at Papyrus. “What is your problem Papyrus?”

“You.”

“What did I do?”

“You started something that you don’t understand.”

“Would you stop being cryptic and….” You squeaked cutting off your sentence and looked down at Sans. He had his face nuzzled against your wrist pressing his teeth to it now again. A burning blush started to spread across your face. “Sans?” You could feel an almost sweltering heat radiating off his bones. The blush was gone replaced by worry. You pressed your free hand to his skull in different places. “Sans are you okay?”

“He’s in heat.” You looked up at Papyrus for an explanation. The brother sighed stretching his arms behind his head as he continued. “He has never been in a heat before. Nothing but puzzles and becoming a royal guard interested him before.” He opened an eye it glowed a vibrant orange trained on you. “Then you came along.”

“Yeah because I really meant for this to happen.”

“This is what being near you does to him.” Papyrus groaned slapping a hand over his face in frustration. “Ah! By Asgore why did you have to come here?”

“I was worried.” You snapped ready to yell more at Papyrus but stopped at the feeling of skeleton fingers running up your arm. You looked down at the small skeleton next to you. His one hand was laced with your fingers as the other was feeling out the flesh of your arm. His eyes were mostly glazed over and he was panting softly between parted teeth. He whispered your name in a tone you never heard from him and something in you swelled.

You let out a staggering breath of a whisper. “Sans.”

“Nope!” You were yanked up from the ground by your hood away from Sans who made a desperate whine reaching for you. “You are getting out now!” Papyrus snapped basically hurling you out the still open front door. You hit the ground for the second time with a hard thud. Turning you could see Sans watching you intently a blue blush spread across his bones. Papyrus slammed the door both of his eyes blazing a furious orange.

“Screw you Papyrus!” You snapped sitting on the wet ground.

  
**)O(**

****

Slamming the door to your apartment you rake your hands over your face. What the hell had you been thinking? Sans is an innocent little blueberry muffin…an image of him panting above you flashed through your mind as a moan slipped past your lips. A warm feeling curled in your privates as you bit your lip letting your hand dip to the hem of your jeans. It was replaced quickly with one of him playing with Chara laughing innocently and you whipped your hands away.

“FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!” You snapped storming into your kitchen. With an over needed yank the freezer was pulled open. Nothing of any real interest except for in the back was a bottle you kept for when Alphys and you hung out. Pulling the bottle of amber gold from its icy prison you grabbed a glass and trotted into the living room. With a loud thud you dropped down onto the couch and poured your first glass. It was gone in a moment.

It wasn’t fair. Damn you know you loved the little Blueberry and not just in a brother or best friend way. He made your insides twist and just being near him cheered you up.

You took another shot.

Your eyes began to sting. You shouldn’t be dwelling on something like this. Papyrus was right you didn’t know anything about a monsters heat. How could you help?

The glass container clicked against the square glass cup as you poured another shot; drinking it still holding the bottle. Sans loved hanging out with you. The energetic monster even did lazy days with you. You cooked together and played games. He held your hand from time to time and stayed close to you most of the time. But was it actually the start of something?

Your hand froze in front of your face holding another full glass. He never made a move past friends and you were just too nervous about ruining the first friendship you’ve had in years by saying something stupid. Maybe it was all just in your head, just a sick fantasy like those lewd dreams of you two together. You shook your head and took another shot. You need to forget your major crush on the small skeleton brother.

You needed to forget you even knew them, that monsters even existed, that you were alone, that you wanted to protect him. That you…you actually loved him. You sniffled fighting back unfallen tears. Deciding the best course of action; you needed to be plastered. Disregarding the glass you lifted the bottle to your lips swallowing mouth full after mouth full of the poison of forget. Taking a breath you went for another swallow when a crack crossed with a rip broke the silence of your apartment.

Startled by the sudden sound the bottle toppled to the floor as you choked on the alcohol. Coughing hard you slammed a fist to your chest trying to clear up the sensation of drowning. You looked up through bleary eyes to see the short almost chubby silhouette of a familiar skeleton. He was looking around with his back to you.

“Sans?” You croaked out your throat burning from more than the whiskey.

The small skeleton turned with an abnormal look of worry and fear on his face as his eyes locked on you. Your name left him as he sprinted across the room. Sans slammed into you knocking you back onto the couch. “Damn it!” You snapped.

Sans took your wrist into his hand again and examined it as he sat straddling your hips. You huff out a sigh and looked up at him face. He was nuzzling your wrist again; pressing his teeth to it now and again. He seemed fascinated by it as he stroked the slightly bruised skin. He pressed his boney fingers further up your arm examining your flesh. This should be embarrassing as hell but you were in your apartment with a good buzz going. So you couldn’t be sure if the heat on your face was from Sans or the drink.

“What are you…” You were cut off by an oddly soft spoken Sans.

“I thought Pappy had really hurt you.” He lifted his bright blue orbs up to you. “I don’t want you hurt.” Sans wrapped his arms around you and buried his head against your chest. He spoke. The vibrations from his voice sent a burning heat directly to the pit of your stomach.

“Sans, buddy you have to talk to me.” You said softly leaning back lifting his head. Blue orbs gazed at you and he tipped his head resting it on your chest.

“I…I’ve never felt like this but you are something special to me. You smile at me my soul tightens. When you laugh; even if it is at Papyrus’s bad puns my soul sings. I…I get excited more than normal when I see you, when I know you are coming over, when...” He paused blushing feverously. “...even when I just hear your voice.” His arms slinked under your arms and wrapped you in an odd but comforting hug.

“Sans…” You said feeling the alcohol making your vision slightly blur.

“Pappy said it was just the heat but I’ve felt like this for so long, long before I felt this burning.” He continued almost as if he didn’t hear you. He tipped his head up letting his teeth brush the bottom of your jaw. Goosebumps followed a shiver across your skin as he pressed his teeth to your neck. Nuzzling into your neck his one hand drifted up to your head. You could feel his bones lacing through your hair. He tightened his grip in your hair pulling it back making you expose your neck more.

“Sans?” You asked as he moved his teeth to the front of your throat.

“This burning…It’s hard to resist the need I feel.” The glow in his left eye brightened and in a moment you froze. Hot breath followed by something warm and wet crossed your throat. “I…I’ve been wanting to h…have you for a long time.”

“Have?” You ask.

Finally he sat up sitting directly on you hip and you wondered if he could feel your own heat building between your legs. He removed his hands from your hair and rested them on your stomach. Gazing up at him you felt a tightness, a need welling up in your abdomen. He nodded looking down at you as his one hand started to draw circles around on your shirt.

“I want to spend time with you, make you laugh, and smile. I want to protect you.” His hand not drawing symbols on your stomach took hold of your other hand and laced his fingers with yours. “I…I want to d…date you, have…have dinners with you...” His blush stretched further darkening across his pale bones. “I want to to…to touch you. To…” He looked away nervous. “To kiss you and …and I want something more. I …I want…”

He stopped lost for words when you reached up resting your free hand onto his cheek. Sans looked back at you; eyes wide with fear and need. You rubbed your thumb against is bone and he turned his face into you palm eye drifting crossed. You leaned up slightly and lead his face down to yours.

“Sans.” You whispered leading him down to rest his forehead against yours. He opened his eyes looking directly into yours. You tipped his chin towards you as you turned your head. Soft human lips meet bone and his grip tightened on your other hand. It was chaste and gentle when you moved back resting your foreheads together. His face was lost in wonder as he opened his eyes both bright with stars. A smile split across your face at the look on his.

“Can we do more of that?” He asked and your laughed slightly smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so I stopped this at the point I did because I wanted it to be a little sweet thing but if you do want the rest I will post it as a new story with a link down here. That will keep this story kinda sweet with out being too bad.


End file.
